Almost Lover
by howdidwegethere
Summary: The story of best friends who fall painfully in love, but will it be with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who read my first story. This is one I had written years ago but never got around to finishing because life got in the way. So I've decided to change it up a bit, make it Brittana and basically regurgitate it because I wanted to get to the end of it. It's all written in Santana's POV. If you read it then I sincerely hope you enjoy it.**

"Santana, are you gonna come with us too then?"

"Huh? Come where?"

"Out. Tonight. It's Friday."

"Uh yeah sure Brittany, I'll come out." Truth is I don't really know Brittany, she's a casual friend from my science class who I talk to occasionally, I actually talk to and prefer her friends more so I guess I'll go out just to hang out with them. I found out one of my good friends Jess is also going so she'll make it worth my while.

"Santana, come on, you have to at least be sociable towards them, you can't just come here and chill with me, it's totally rude considering Brittany is the one who invited you out with them lot."

"Err whatever Jess, I totally can. Do I know her well? No. She's really in your face and smiley all the time. She just needs to calm down. You know I hate people like that."

"Okay, yeah I know, but at least go and dance with everyone. We are at a club afterall, and you do love to dance."

"Alright, come on then. But if they get in my face I'm out." So Jess drags me towards the dancefloor as I'm finishing my drink. Don't even ask how we managed to get in this club since most of us are 17 and the rest are 18, I do turn 18 a week from now, but I still don't look legal by a long shot, I guess being a babe pays off at times like these. Anyway we got onto the dancefloor and all start dancing together and after a few drinks I'm actually starting to enjoy myself, imagine that. The guys there loved it too seeing as I had a lot of them trying to dance with me and one full on kissed me, I went for it too...I was drunk.

As the club closed we all decided to go back and stay at Stacey's house as it was the closest to the club, I can't remember getting to her house or going to sleep but I woke up fully clothed sharing a couch with Brittany, I would love to know how that worked out seeing as I don't particuarly like the girl.

"Good morning Santana" she said in a far too cheery tone for this hour.

"Yeah hi, why are you next to me?" I said back.

"Well you came in and lay down on the couch and it was either I sleep in with you or I sleep in the bathtub, so guess which I chose." She did have a point.

"Fair enough." Everyone else started to wake up just about then because of our chat so we all started getting ready and then left because most of us didn't bother to tell our parents that we were staying out for the whole night.

We all had to catch the same bus home but my stop was one of the last ones so I was left on it alone, or so I thought, turns out Brittany doesn't get off until the last stop. She turns to me and says "I had a good time last night, did you?"

"Yeah it was cool," I say back sincerely "this is my stop coming up."

"You're a lot of fun Santana, here take my number and call me or text me whenever you want, I'd love to talk to you outside of class." She handed me her number written on an old recipt from her bag, flashed me a quick smile and I got off the bus. I'm so not getting in touch with her over the weekend, if she wants us to be friends she can wait until the weekend's over and we're back at school, I'm not reaching out to be friends with someone who probably won't be around for too long anyway. I guess we'll just see what happens at school, not that I care or anything, but god...that smile.

As I said, I wasn't going to contact Brittany over the weekend and I stuck to that. We spoke a little during our lessons together and I found out that she's in pretty much all my clases not just science. I never would have known because science is the only lesson I sit near her for. But in my other lessons I felt someone looking at me and I turned around and there she was, smiling as always. We then started talking in or on our way to most classes and we got to talking about the plans for my birthday for the weekend coming up. The same group of people that I went out with the previous weekend decided it'd be cool if we went to the same club again which I had no problem with. It was kinda cool that they wanted to go, you see I don't have too many close friends. People decide that I'm just good for a laugh but they get bored of me easily and move on soon after, I'm used to it by now so it doesn't bother me too much. I'm also going to bring a couple of my other friends along for my birthday, since I've known them since I started this school and they've been good to me.

The weekend of my birthday came and went pretty quick, we went to the club as planned and we all had such a great night. We had a few drinks and danced and generally had a laugh. One thing that I found out was Brittany had her first kiss that night, which suprised me because I guess guys would find her good to look at, but she's also quite innocent which intrigues me. Lord knows I'm not, I threw away my innocence a while ago. I don't know what it is about Brittany, but I found myself being drawn to her the whole night; making sure she was safe and the guys that were there weren't bothering her. I earned myself the nickname of 'Protector' but I don't mind it, something in me just wants to make sure she's safe and untouched.

All the girls stayed at my house that night and when we got in we grabbed something to eat. Myself and Brittany sat on the couch and laughed together at one of the girls having drunk too much and getting far too emotional for us all to handle. It was then I realised that there might be a friend in Brittany afterall. What's better to bring people together than laughter? Nothing, that's what. As for the sleeping situation, yet again I found myself sharing a bed with Brittany, but this time we stayed up until sunrise talking to eachother. Both of us giving eachother a glimpse of our lives, but at the same time not wanting to let the other know too much, not now. We then got some sleep and I woke up the morning of my birthday to her smiling face and sleepy eyes "Happy Birthday Santana" she whispered to me with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile in return. When everyone woke up we had water for breakfast to nurse our hangovers and then hung out for a bit, they then decided to leave to let me enjoy my birthday with my family. I never heard anything from them for the rest of the day, which was cool since I only saw them that morning, but before I went to sleep I decided to text Brittany.

{Hey Brittany, thanks for last night, I had fun partying and talking with you. We seem to becoming bunk buddies too often lol Oh it's Santana btw x}

A few minutes later I got a text back from her.

{Hey Santana, the pleasure is all mine. I'm glad I got to spend your birthday with you. I hope you had a great day and that I get to see you soon. Xxxx}

With that I was able to sleep with a smile on my face. This has been the best birthday I've had so far.

The next day Brittany texts me, much to my suprise.

{Morning Santana, I'm having some people round for dinner at mine tomorrow and I wanted to know if you'd like to come? Xxxx}

{Hey, thanks for the invite but I totally don't wanna impose on you and your friends, maybe I'll see you another time?X}

{No don't be ridiculous, I'd love to have you there and so would they so please come, everyone is also staying at mine afterwards so feel free to do the same if you'd like xxxx}

{Okay okay I'll come. I won't spend the night because I don't want to put you out, but sure I'll come for dinner. X}

This should be interesting, having dinner with a bunch of people I don't know all that well, but I had no excuse for not going so I had to right? Besides it'll be cool getting to see where Brittany lives and all, since she has been to my house, it's only fair. The next day Brittany texts me her address, which is walking distance away from my house, and the time to be there for. I quickly shower, throw on some clothes, pack my bag and leave. I get to her house wait outside for a few minutes, I have to ready myself before entering a situation way out of my comfort zone. I can hear noise inside so I ring the bell and wait to be let in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! I'm so glad you came!" Brittany said as she threw herself into my arms. "Ooomph. Hey" I say back while partially getting the wind knocked out of me by that hug. "Come in, come in. Everyone's up in my room, but I want you to meet my mum first." She ushers me into her house and into the kitchen to meet her mum who's busy cooking for all of us that are there. "Mum this is Santana, Santana this is my mum" she introduces me to her mother who's covered in flour but kindly stops what she's doing to greet me. "Hi" I laugh, at how she's managed to create such a mess, she's obviously very into her cooking "It's nice to meet you Santana" she laughs along with me "It's nice to meet you too. Thanks for having me over." Brittany then begins to drag me away while her mother just smiles at me.

We then reach her bedroom and the other three girls that were there run over to say their hellos to me. They then settled back down and resumed their conversation, I began walking around Brittany's room taking in the sight. Her walls were filled with picture frames full of her and all of her friends, they all looked so happy together and like they were always having a great time, in their company tonight shouldn't be too bad after all.

Soon after that dinner was ready so we went to sit around the dining table. There was myself, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and of course Brittany. Her mum decided it best that she and Brittany's dad eat their's in the other room to give us our space, and quite frankly I'm sure they didn't want to have to listen to all the shit we had to say. I can honestly say that's one of the best meals I've ever eaten, it's her mum's own top secret recipe that didn't even had a name, but it was some kind of chicken, and it was fucking delicious. At the end of it we could hardly move we had all eaten so much, but we decided to go to her bedroom to watch a movie.

That didn't go to plan, we ended up turning the lights off, blind folding one person, spinning them around until they could hardly walk and then made them try to find us. We all took turns at that and my turn came up, I was spun around fuck knows how many times so I stood trying to catch my balance and began listening out for people. That was easy enough to do as they were all giggling like a bunch of kids. I stood still a bit longer until something passed by me that I couldn't ignore, I traced the smell to the corner of the room and under a table, and there she was hiding. Brittany Pierce. I'd remember that smell anywhere, she was so sweet it tingled my taste buds. After I found Brittany we decided to quit playing that game as we'd all had a turn of being blindfolded so all settled down and Brittany brought us all strawberries and cream. I don't know why this particular group of girls couldn't do anything normal, even eating fruit turned into a mission. I was about to eat a strawberry when none other than Brittany jabbed one covered in cream into my face. I normally would have been angry that someone attempted to even think about doing that to me, but I just took one look at her and she had a smirk playing on her lips and I just couldn't bring myself to care about the mess on my face. I just grabbed a strawberry, dipped it in cream and dragged it down her nose. Pretty soon after, the rest of the girls caught on and we were all covered in our so called desert. I think our clothes got fed more than we did.

Everyone then got cleaned up and they all decided to get ready for bed as it was getting quite late by this point. I went to the bathroom to clean up my food face and get ready to go home when Brittany followed me in and asked "I know you said you couldn't, but are you sure you can't spend the night? It's dark already and I'd hate for you to have to walk home alone at this time. I know you don't have any pyjamas..."

That's when I cut her off "Funny you should mention that..." I then went to my bag and pulled out a pair of pyjamas "...you know, just in case."

She smiled from ear to ear and then left me to put my pyjamas on while the rest of the girls got ready for bed in her room. When I was changed into just a tank top and some shorts, that's my idea of pyjamas...I don't do flannel, I walked to her room and again it was in darkness, this time Mercedes, Rachel and Tina were all laying ready for sleep in Brittany's double bed, with Brittany laying on the floor next to it on a single mattress. I didn't know where I was supposed to sleep, maybe I'd have to snuggle in between her mum and dad or something. "Santana, down here." Brittany said while folding her covers back on her mattress. I walked over and looked at her while she patted the empty spot she'd created in front of her, I then got down on it and lay with my back to her while she faced me.

"Thanks for coming tonight Santana, I don't think I would of had half as much fun without you here." she whispered to me because the other girls were already drifting off to sleep.

"Thanks for inviting me, you and your friends are cool to hang out with." I whispered back, still facing away from her. "Goodnight San." she said as she snuggled into me a bit. San...I like hearing her say that. "Night Britt." I said back in the same tone. I wasn't all that tired yet, truth was I wasn't able to fall asleep all too easily in a room full of people that I wasn't used to spending the night with. That's when I felt her fingers flutter on my back at the bottom of my top. I guess she knew I wasn't able to fall asleep yet as she said "San, is this okay? It's just that this is usually able to send me to sleep." "Yeah Britt, it's fine." I responded, and with that she was raking her fingers up my back under my top. As soon as she did I felt shivers run right through me, her touch is so delicate, no one's ever been this gentle with me before. She continued stroking my back for a while until she sensed me starting to fall asleep, and with that she removed her hand from my back and draped it around my waist and snuggled into me even more. I've never fallen asleep feeling so calm or safe in all my life.

That first night I stayed at Brittany's I woke up with her arm still around my waist and her still snuggled into my back. I lift my head to see that no one else is awake yet so I lay back down and smile to myself as I think about the night before. Then I hear rustling from beside me and turn to see that Brittany is beginning to wake up.

"Good morning." She sleepily smiles at me.

"Hey." I smile back.

"Have you been awake for long? You should've woken me." She says kind of embarrassed.

"Nah, not too long. I couldn't wake you, you looked too peaceful." She lets a slight blush creep across her cheeks when I say that.

"Let's wake the rest of them up." Brittany smirks. With that we both jump up and grab the covers off of the double bed and jump on the other girls to wake them up, their reactions were priceless.

After that little wakeup call we all go to the kitchen and get breakfast. Rachel, Tina and Mercedes are telling us about their plans to go away with their families for the rest of the time before we have to go back to school. I guess that leaves Brittany on her own seeing as these three were her best friends and the ones she spent most of her time with. After breakfast we all go and get dressed to head home. We all leave at around the same time but I was the last one to say my goodbye, blame my inability to find my shoes.

"See ya Brittany." I say while at her front door.

"Bye Santana."

"You know you don't have to be alone the entire time before we go back to school. If you ever wanna hang out, I know your friends will all be gone, but I can stand in for them until they get back?" I say nervously. I know I'm not really her friend, but I just feel bad for her that all her friends are going for a break and she's not.

"That'd be great! I'll get in touch with you at some point." She beams.

"Well alright then, I guess I better be off." She then pulls me in for a hug and I smell that smell from last night again and I get lost in it. But at some point I pull away, flash her a smile and walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

It took me 20 minutes to walk home from Brittany's. When I got home I got showered and changed into my PJs because I arrived home wearing the same clothes from yesterday. So here I am just at home laying on the couch watching whatever junk is on the TV, thinking about last night. I had such a good time, all of those girls are a good laugh, they are a bit full on and weird but I prefer that to run of the mill any day. I can't believe how easy I slept, I didn't wake up once during the night which is unusual for me. And Brittany, the way she knew how to soothe me to sleep, the way she touched me, the way she held me while we slept; it felt like we'd been friends forever. Maybe we were always meant to find each other. I'm broken out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing, and flip it open to see a text from Brittany.

{Hey San, I was just wondering if you didnt have any plans for 2mo maybe you'd wanna hang out n go see a film with me? I know we just saw eachother 2day and ur probs sick of me so dw if u can't. Xx}

She wants to see me again already? I thought surely she'd of had enough of me by now, but clearly not. How on earth can she think I'm sick of her, I can't wait to see her again.

{Nah don't worry, I ain't sick of you yet, so I'm up for hanging out and catching a film with you. How bout I come get you from yours at 3pm and we'll just go see what's on or whatever? X} I'm sure I played that off cool enough.

{Ooo I like the thought of u pickin me up at my door, like a date. I'll see u at 3. Dnt forget my flowers :) Xx}

Oh wow, she thinks she's funny. But wait it's not a date right? Okay it may seem like a date, but it's not, we're just getting to know each other, and she's a girl, so it's definitely not a date. I need to calm down.

{Yeah a friendly girl date. And there's no way you're getting flowers off me. Soz :) See ya tomorrow X} Nice one Santana, you definitely just made yourself sound like a right prick. Going to bed I started to get excited about tomorrow which I don't want to do or by the time tomorrow comes I'll end up showing myself up.

The next day I wake up, get washed and find something to wear. I decide on something and throw it on and do my hair and makeup. I look at myself in the mirror and decide I look pretty damn good. I'm wearing a pair of red Vans, skinny jeans, a red V-neck T-shirt and my black leather jacket. My hair is curly and down and my makeup is simple. Cool, ready to leave. I head out the door and walk to Brittany's, almost arriving at her door I put out my cigarette before her parents see it and decide I'm a bad influence already.

I knock on the door and wait for Brittany to come down to me, when she opens the door she smiles at me and pulls me in for a hug, I could stay there forever but I decide it's best not to or she'll end up thinking I'm creepy or a soft touch, both would be bad. When I pull back I smile as I realise we're dressed practically the same; she's also in a pair of pink Vans, skinny jeans, a pink V-neck T-shirt and a grey leather jacket. She notices my expression and asks what it's about, "Oh it's just that we're a bit a like today aren't we?" I smile at her. She then realises what I'm on about and laughs and says "Well that can't really be a bad thing now can it?"

"I don't see how it could be, no." I say with a smile then pull a single stem out from behind my back and hand it to Brittany, smile still in place.

"You brought me flowers?' She smiles as she accepts it from me.

"Well...yeah. It's an orchid." I say as she brings the flower to her nose and smiles. I don't know if she's smiling because I brought her a flower or because she knows the meaning behind that particular flower, either way I'm glad she's smiling. I had done my research on flowers last night and decided an orchid would be perfect for her. Only one though, I need to work my way up to a bouquet. With that we begin walking to the cinema.

We spend a while deciding what to watch and when we do we head over to get our tickets.

"Brittany, no, I'm paying for my own ticket." I argue when I hear her ask for 2.

"No you're not. I asked you to come here today so I'm paying, it's dating etiquette." She says with a smile. Seems to me like she's going along with this "date" shit for the whole day.

The film doesn't start for just over two hours so we get our tickets and decide to go for a walk to the park. We have a good time laughing and joking with each other, and we get to a bit of the park that has a giant statue in it. Brittany insists I take her picture next to it so I pull out my phone ready to take the picture which apparently she decides is hilarious because the picture ends up being of her bent over with laughter. I don't get what's so funny, but I smile nonetheless. She takes my phone off of me to see the picture and types something in, when she hands me it back she smiles at me and I can see that she's labelled it "First Date" which gets a smile out of me also.

After all of this it's time to go see the film so we walk back to the cinema. I go to get us popcorn and drinks.

"What's your flavour Britt?" I ask pointing to the popcorn.

"Salted." She says immediately.

I get the largest salted popcorn there is for us to share, I could have gotten us our own but you share shit like that on a date right? I get separate drinks though because I tend to drink a lot.

After the movie we decide we best head home so I walk her back to hers since I have to pass it to get home, well that's what I told her, truth is it's getting dark and I just need to make sure she gets home safe. When we get to her door she hugs me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I ask. "I had a good first date" she grins.

"I did too, thank you." I laugh at how she's keeping up with this date thing and then I walk back home.

When I get home I realise I'm completely bored and I can't wait to hang out with Brittany again. My friend Kate then calls me to remind me that we're going to the cinema with Samantha tomorrow, which I wasn't really in the mood for seeing as I'd just been to the cinema, but I couldn't let Kate down, she's one of the nicest people ever to be born. I told her I'd definitely see her tomorrow and asked if I could bring someone along, her being the person that she is obviously said yes. All that's left for me to do is ask Brittany, I'll text and ask her because I'm totally not into speaking to people on the phone.

{Hey Britt, I know we just went today but do you want to come to the cinema tomorrow with Kate and Samantha? Oh and me of course, I'll be there too x} Hopefully she'll say yes because I really want to spend more time with her and for my friends to get to know her, although they know her a little bit from school.

{:D Alright San, where shall I meet you and when? Xx} Fuck yes! I text her back with the details and Again it's time for me to go to bed and get my rest for tomorrow.

I'm on my way to meet Brittany and it's now 1pm, the time I'm supposed to be meeting her, so I guess I'll be a little late, but whatever, I don't do punctual. I carry on walking for a few minutes and there she is, I see her, waiting exactly where I said we would meet. Fuck am I nervous on this walk up to her. What's wrong with me? None of my other friends do this to me, I need to get a grip of myself. Okay here we go, she can see me now and I just carry on walking towards her with the cheesiest grin on my face, wow I'm an idiot, oh no wait she's grinning too, all's good.

"Hey San!" She shouts before pulling me into one of those hugs I love already. I don't even fucking like hugs, but hers I definitely do.

"Hey Britt, how you doing?"

"I'm good, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm cool. So we better get a move on because I've been warned not to be late as always..."

"Alright then, let's go." And with that simple chat we began walking to meet Kate and Samantha.

The film was good apart from the completely insane people in the row in front of us that continued to just turn around and stare at us all in our eyes. I couldn't help but laugh right in their faces, they were obviously crazy, who does that? Watch the film not my eyes, thanks. After the film we all went for something to eat. We shouldn't be allowed to do that in public together, we were like complete savages, I should be ashamed of me and my friends to act such a way in front of my new friend, but shame really isn't something I possess. Samantha got picked up and taken home, Brittany and I walked Kate home as it was just around the corner, then we both walked home together. It got to the part of the walk when we had to split and go our separate ways but I really didn't want to leave her just yet.

"Well I'll see you soon then San?" Was that a hint of disappointment in her voice or just wishful thinking on my part?

"Britt, do you want to just stay at mine tonight?"

"Are you sure? Would your mum not mind?"

"Don't be ridiculous. She really wants to meet you."

"Alright then, I'd love to stay." Perfect.

When we got home I introduced Brittany to my mum then we made our way to my room. "Hey Britt, I'm just going to have a quick shower okay? You can sit and watch TV or something for a bit, I won't be long." I shouted out to Brittany as I turned on the shower.

"Alright San" she shouted back.

"Sha la la la la la! My oh my, look at the boy too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la! Ain't it sad, ain't it a shame, too bad, you're gonna miss the girl."

I love the shower, it has a habit of making me sing the most ridiculous songs and do the weirdest dance moves, it's quite dangerous actually, I've slipped and banged my head countless times, but look at me, still not giving a fuck. So with my shower and sing song done I get out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and head back to Brittany.

"Someone love the Little Mermaid do we?" She says laughing. Fuck off, there's no way she heard me!

"Errrrr...noooo...not even."

"Yeah smooth San. I heard you in your shower. Don't worry, I love the Little Mermaid too." She says as I blush.

"Yeah well...whatever." I say and throw a pillow at her face, I have no better comeback for being caught in the act.

We then get ready and go to bed. Mine is a queen size so we have more space than we did when I stayed at Brittany's. We lay in bed talking for a while before I start to get tired. As if by instinct I move closer to Brittany and wrap my arm around her waist.

"Hey San..."

"...mmm?"

"Will you sing to me?"

"Now? No way you laughed at me earlier."

"I wasn't laughing at you, just your choice of song. Please?"

"Okay Britt, okay." I say and I move in even closer so that my head is in the crook of her neck and begin to sing softly into her ear...

"There you see her,

sitting there across the way.

She don't got a lot to say,

but there's something about her.

And you don't know why,

but you're dying to try,

you wanna kiss the girl.

Yes, you want her.

Look at her, you know you do.

It's possible she wants you too,

there's one way to ask her.

It don't take a word, not a single word go on and kiss the girl..."


	4. Chapter 4

After that, Brittany and I were inseparable. We spent every day and most nights before we had to go back to school together. One day when we met up Brittany told me her mum was said "What again!" when she said who she was meeting up with, but she assured me her mum was joking which was good because I liked her mum. Over the course of the two weeks we had off of school I grew closer to Brittany than I ever had with anyone. I found myself letting her in and telling her things that I'd never dreamed of telling anyone, and she did the same with me. Pretty soon we knew everything about each other and I loved it, but it also terrified me. I'd never had a friend that was there for me as much as she was, and it's only been a couple of weeks, part of me felt like a fool for letting someone in, but the bigger part of me didn't give a fuck.

But soon enough school had to start up and she'd be back with her own friends and won't need me anymore, which I'm ready for, I put myself in that position so it doesn't bother me. Like I said, people usually get bored of me anyway and move on, it's better sooner rather than later. Plus we live in two very different social circles; she hangs out with what people call the nobodies of the school, the nerdy group, whereas I hang around with what I myself call the bitches of the school, the people with their heads held high and horrible attitude problems. As we got back to school Brittany went back to hanging out with her other friends during the day and I did the same with mine, it was the best way to function. But across the classroom we'd steal glances and share smiles with each other, and those helped me get by. And I'd still spend time with Brittany every day, on my walk to school I'd make a stop by her house and pick her up, and on the way home I'd walk her to her house and usually hang out there for a while. Her house wasn't on my route or anything, it meant I had to leave over a half hour earlier, but I'd go out of my way just to spend more time with her. We'd usually just mess about and watch TV or something. One day when I dropped her off at home I remembered an earlier conversation we'd had during Chemistry where she said she's never been kissed on her neck; so when she pulled me in for a hug and kissed my cheek like always, instead of kissing her cheek I moved my head down and placed a small kiss on her neck which got a slight giggle out of her, then I pulled away and just walked home with a smirk on my face. I'm good.

On the weekends we'd spend almost all of our time together just at each other's houses or at the park since the summer was coming in. One night we were out just walking about town and it got quite late so I dropped her home before I walked home. 18 years old and I still cannot drive, it's not that I haven't tried it's just that it didn't take, me and vehicles don't mesh well together.

"You really shouldn't have walked me back, now you have to walk all the way back on your own, even though we passed your house on the way here."

"Don't worry about it, I like the walk." She smiled, I think she knew I was more concerned about her than I was the walking.

"Well be safe, and let me know when you get home. I don't want my best friend being killed on my conscience." The corners of my mouth lifted up into a small smile. She just called me her best friend.

"Alright then Britt, I'll see you tomorrow." Then we said our goodbyes and I walked home with a smile on my face and a spring in my step.

I text her when I got home and let her know I was safe and all, I just couldn't help but smile at the fact she called me her best friend. Maybe it was just a mistake though, what about her other friends? I had to find out, so I text her and asked.

{You called me your best friend. Did you mean that? X}

{Of course I did, you are. It was quick happening, but you are. Xx}

{You're my best friend too. I've never fallen for anyone so quickly as I have with you, as a friend. X}

{That's exactly how I feel :) I'm goin to bed now, Goodnight San, love u Xx}

{Alright, Night Britt, love u too X} So best friends huh? Cool.

As the final weeks of school passed I started to spend more time with Brittany in school, graduation was fast approaching and I wanted to make the most of the time we had left at school together. Sure we'd both be going to colleges close to home and close to each other, but things won't be like they are now, we'll never have this again. Some of my friends were not at all happy about us getting closer, in fact they were absolute assholes. They'd always have some bullshit bitchy comment to make about her and how "she's such a fucking loser". I finally cracked one day while walking to class. I was walking on my own and I could see Brittany up ahead nearly at the classroom, one of my "friends" was walking past her and threw her into the lockers then walked into the class laughing. Brittany must not have seen me because she let out a breath, picked her bag up and followed into the room. I literally saw red. I stormed into the class and immediately saw the bitch Anna that done it and marched over to her.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" I say in her face in a scarily calm manner.

"What are you talking about Santana?" She asks genuinely confused and that's when I realise what a dumb bitch she is.

"Brittany. You just pushed her into the lockers. Does that make you feel big? Are you proud? Do you feel good about yourself?"

"Brittany Pierce? That's what you're so worked up about? She's a fucking LOSER Santana, and she's delusional if she thinks she's going to be friends with you."

"Listen here, you absolute fucking halfwit. You're the one who's delusional if you think I'm going to slap a smile on my face while you prance about like a big dumbfuck bitch. Brittany doesn't _think _shit. She is my friend. In fact, she's my _best_ friend. If you even send her so much as a dirty look again I will fuck you up, I promise you that." I seethe in her face. I then head over to Brittany with a smile, grab hold of her hand and sit her down next to me at my desk. It's only when I'm sat down that I notice the whole class was silent and watching us, as soon as I lifted my head up they all miraculously found their own seats.

"San...you didn't have to do that, she's your friend." Brittany whispers from beside me as our teacher walked into the class.

"Like hell I never. No one, and I mean no one, lays a wrong finger on you. She isn't shit to me and she never will be again." I say with as much passion as I can muster into a whisper.

"I'm so thankful for you." She says after a few moments of silence as she looks at me and I turn to face her.

"No Britt, I'm the one who's thankful for you. You saved me." I say as I look into her eyes, she smiles at me so big that it causes me to smile the same, but I can feel the blush on my cheeks so quickly turn to face the board at the front of class.

Soon enough graduation approached., and luckily for them no one dared to step out of line towards Brittany again. On the last week of school everyone was very emotional while writing in each other's yearbooks. I had almost a book full of people saying their goodbyes to me, but I didn't write in many peoples because truth is I don't care for that many people so I'm not going to sit and write fake goodbyes to people I never cared about. The people I did care about I wrote a small goodbye in their yearbooks and gave it back to them, Brittany included, although hers was longer than everyone else's. She said it made her cry and it's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to her. I didn't mean to make her cry, but I meant every word of what I said. She took my book home one night to write in and gave it to me the next day, when I got it back I cried reading it, which I so wouldn't do, but no one's ever said anything so nice to me.

"My one and only San,

It's way past my bed time but I still lay here page blank (or it was before I started writing). I'm not having trouble writing because I don't know what to say, but because I don't know how to put into words the whirl of emotions I feel for you in my heart. The aim of this letter is not to make you cry (though that'd be good) or to make you laugh (though that'd be good too) but for you to know how much I love you.

Somehow you have crept into my system so that I look forward to you everyday, your smile, your laugh, your voice and dare I say it even your kisses. There isn't anyone else who has come into my life and changed it just as quickly, for the better, as you have and for that I am eternally grateful and in your debt. You have made the last two months so fantastic and easy. I'm not going to be sad that we're not going to see each other everyday anymore, nor cry because you won't be picking me up every morning, because I have lost nothing; I have just gained a friendship that I will treasure forever. I refuse to lose contact with you (I want you at my door every morning) because friends like you don't come along often - you are so brilliant it makes me want to cry. With you I feel a trust and openness that I have with no other. Please always remember me. No one's made me feel so happy, so loved as you have. I love you so much.

_Your_ Brittany."

Oh good God, what is this girl doing to me?

The first week of summer and Brittany's birthday was fast approaching. I really wanted her to have a great day, she deserved it. I wanted to help make her birthday great because this is the first birthday of hers I've shared with her, and she made me really enjoy mine.

Brittany and I were on our way back from lazing about in the park one evening when we started talking about her birthday.

"So you're birthday's finally coming up, you excited?" I asked her. Her birthday is the last out of all my friends and it feels like it's been a long time coming.

"Yeah, it's about time I turned 18!along with the rest of you."

"I know right. So do you have any clue on what you're thinking of doing?"

"Umm well yeah."

"Great. So are you gonna share? What we doing?" I said a bit too excitedly considering it wasn't even my birthday.

"Well me, Mercedes, Rachel and Tina are going to go out for the day somewhere and do something."

"Right." Was all I could say as I felt like I'd been kicked in the gut.

"Well I think they want us to go out, just us. And I feel bad bringing you in case they feel left out." She tried making excuses.

"In case they feel left out? I'm the one who's been here for you these past few months, I'm the one you've spent almost every day with. I'm the one who's supposed to be your best friend. What about leaving me out, huh Britt?" I almost shouted at her, but I didn't want her to know how much this had actually gotten to me.

"Well we can do something another day, just you and me."

"Oh just you and me? Are you ashamed to be around me in front of your other friends? Am I not good enough for yours or their company?"

"No San, that's not it-" She tried to continue but I cut her off as we got to her house.

"Whatever. This is fucked up and you know it. I'll see you around." I said to her and trailed myself home without waiting for her response.

I couldn't help the tears that started to fall as I made my way home, it felt even worse as that's the first argument we've ever had. When I got home I explained to my mum what Brittany had said about her birthday plans and my mum agreed that it was ridiculous as in the past months she's never even heard Brittany utter any of the other girls names, and since we finished school we've been practically living at each other's houses. Whatever, it's her wrong decision, there's nothing I can do about it now, I'll just have to wait and see what happens. But fuck me, i

with what had happened I'd completely forgotten tomorrow a group of us had agreed to go to a funfair to celebrate our graduation. There was myself, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and some other girls from school going, as well as Brittany. Just my luck, just when we're not speaking is the time when we have to meet up. I'm going anyway, I said I would and I don't go back on my word.

The next day I woke up and got ready and went to meet everyone at the train station as we had to get the train to the fair, it was a bit of a fucking trek away. When I got to the train station I saw a few of the girls but not Brittany, so I walked up and gave them all hugs because that's what they like to do...hug a lot. Eventually more of them turned up and we all did the hugging thing again, than lastly Brittany turned up. I didn't hug her, I didn't even say hello to her, I couldn't, I was still upset at her for last night. So we all went to the fair and I spent most of my time talking with Tina, while Brittany spent her time talking to Rachel. Every so often I'd see her look at me with a smile but I'd just shake it off and go back to what I was doing. Apart from once when Rachel came up to me.

"You need to talk to Brittany. You're leaving her out and totally ignoring her." She said to me.

"I'm leaving her out? These are her friends, she has plenty of people to talk to." And with that I walked off and over to join the others. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest though, I didn't want her to feel upset like she made me feel. Two wrongs don't make a right as they say. I never spoke to her the rest of the time at the fair though, or on the train home. That was until lucky us were the last two left on the train because our stop was the last one, just like after the first night we were all together. When the rest of the group got off the train she moved and sat next to me and I flashed a quick smile at her and turned away. It wasn't until we were getting out of the train station that she began to talk.

"Santana, talk to me, please."

"I actually have nothing to say to you right now Brittany." I said as I tried to walk away from her, but she grabbed me by my arm and spun me around.

"San, I'm sorry..." She said, tears starting to form in her eyes and one rolled down her cheek. That was it, I knew she meant it and I really didn't want to be the reason for her crying so I wiped away her tear with the backs of my fingers and pulled her into a hug.

"Alright Britt, don't worry about it. Here, how about you stay at mine tonight?" I asked still hugging her. I feel her nod against my neck.

"I'd love to, let me just ask my mum." She said as she pulled away and went to go call her mum. Obviously her mum said yes as she pretty much loves me so Brittany and I began to walk from the train station to my house.

When we got home we changed into something to wear to bed, just shorts and a tank top each, turned off the lights and got into bed. While I was getting into bed I realised my back was hurting from one of those rides at the fair and I winced a bit while going to lie down. Brittany, being Brittany, noticed.

"What's wrong San?"

"Oh nothing, it's just one of those rides crushed my back or some shit, it doesn't matter."

"I think it does, here let me help you. Take your top off and lie on your front."

"Okay. Wait...what?" I asked her a bit taken back and confused.

"Just do it, trust me..." And with that I did exactly as she said.

When I lay on my front Brittany straddled my ass and began running her hands up and down my back. She then began using a bit more pressure to try and get the pain away from earlier, but right now I felt no pain at all.

"Is this helping San?"

"Mhmm." I sigh.

She then removed her hands from my back and began placing soft kisses all the way up my spine, from the small of my back to the top of my neck. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan at the feel of her lips. Then she started blowing lightly all the way up and down my spine which made every hair on my body stand on end and goosebumps to form. The sensation of her warm breath on my back caused me to have a sharp intake of breath and moan, this time louder than the last time.

"Stop making sex noises San." She laughed at me, and I just felt the blush creep over my face and buried it in my pillow. With that she ran her hands up and down my back a few more times, adding to my goosebumps. Then she simply got off of me and I couldn't help but groan at the loss of contact, and as I turned to look at her she was lying next to me smiling as brightly as ever.

"Was that alright?" She asked nervously.

"You have no idea." I said as I sat up and put my top back on.

We then lay next to each other as we always did, her in front and me snuggled up behind her with my arm around her waist.

"San...will you sing to me?"

"For you, anything." I said as I lay my head in the crook of her neck and began to sing into her ear softly as she we lay there.

"This is start of something beautiful.

This is start of something new.

You are the one who'd make me loose it all.

You are the start of something new.

And I'll throw it all away,

and watch you fall into my arms again.

And I'll throw it all away,

watch you fall, now.

You are the earth that I will stand upon.

You are the words that I will sing.

And I've thrown it all away,

and watched you fall into his arms again.

And I've thrown it all away,

watched you fall, now.

And take me back,

take me home,

watch me fall

down to earth.

Take me back for this is start of something beautiful.

You are the start of something new."

I finish with a kiss to the base of her neck and pull her closer to me as we finally drift off to sleep.

**(A/N: The song in this chapter is Ed Sheeran – This. I don't know, do people know Ed Sheeran in America now? Thank you so much for reading.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If you're reading this...thank you. If you're reading this AND enjoying it...thank you so much.**

The few days after the funfair I had spent with Brittany until I had to away for a week with my family. I had arranged this the other day when I found out Brittany didn't want me at her birthday, and I didn't get back until late at night on her birthday. The night before I was leaving I was hanging out with Brittany, like I ever did much else.  
"Do you have to go? You won't be here for my birthday if you do." She said to me.  
"Yeah, I already promised I would. And besides I thought I wasn't invited to whatever you were doing on your birthday...?"  
"Well you are. That was just me being stupid because everyone else just wanted it to be the old group."  
"Which I still think is ridiculous; it's your birthday, not theirs."  
"I know that, which is why I want you there."  
"It's too late now, I'll see you the day after, don't worry."  
"You promise?"  
"I promise. But I better get going, I still have to pack." I said as I got ready to leave.  
"I'm going to miss you."  
"I'll miss you too, so much. But it's only a week, I'll be seeing you soon enough." I said as I kissed her cheek and pulled her in for a lingering hug. With that I walked away and made my way home to continue packing for my trip tomorrow.

My week away with my family was actually really good. I'd never have believed you if you told me that before I went, but it was. I missed Brittany so much though; we text eachother everyday telling the other how much we couldn't wait until I was home again. The week passed by relatively quickly, I spent it doing the shit I enjoy; swimming, tanning, go-karting, drinking. On my last night I text Brittany at 12am as it's now officially her birthday.  
{Happy Birthday my love! I'm so thankful for your parents bringing you into this world. Have the best day and I'll be seeing you before you know it. I love you x}  
{San, thank you :) I'm thankful for them too, they gave me the chance to meet you. I can't wait to see you. I love you Xx}

The next day I leave to go back home and that night I spoke to Brittany to say happy birthday again and ask her how her day was.  
"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday my dear Brittany. Happy birthday to you." I screeched at the top of my voice.  
"Hahaha wow, that was wonderful."  
"Wasn't it just. So how was your day?"  
"It was okay."  
"Just okay? Come on Britt, it was your big One Eight. What'd you get up to?"  
"Well no one could make it apart from Rachel. So she threw me a little party, just the two of us. It was nice, but it was just us…" I can't help but feel bad, she was supposed to have a good birthday, she deserved a good birthday. But is it wrong that I feel a little bit happy at this in a sort of 'you should've just invited me' way?  
"Well that sucks, but I'm glad Rachel tried to make it good for you. So are we still on for tomorrow?"  
"We sure are, I can't wait."  
"I can't wait either...so open your front door." She didn't have to question me, and I could hear her footsteps through the phone as she ran down the stairs.

When she threw the door open she had the biggest smile on her face as she saw me standing there with a big bunch of sunflowers, a huge happy birthday balloon, and her wrapped presents.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"There's still a few hours left of your birthday. I wanted to make them count." I grinned at her and she threw herself at me and hugged me, I couldn't hug back because of all the stuff in my hands so I nuzzled my face in her neck, a face hug if you will.  
"These are for you." I said as we walked to the kitchen and I handed her the flowers.  
"Sunflowers?"  
"Yeah...you know, you are my sunshine and all that shit." I mumbled as I looked at the kitchen counter and played with the balloon string in my hand.  
"What?" She asked and I lifted my gaze to meet hers.  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," I began to sing quietly as she smiled at me "you make happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."  
She walked towards me and raised her right hand to my cheek and slowly stoked her thumb along it while I stared into her eyes.  
"I got you presents." I whisper.  
"You did?" She smiles.  
"I did. Why don't we go up to your room and I'll give them to you."}

Brittany leads me to her room and once we're inside I hand her the biggest present first. She unwraps it like a child would; fast as fuck with paper flying everywhere.  
"A pillow? Is this your way of saying I need more beauty sleep?" She asks with a raised eyebrow and I laugh.  
"That's one thing I'd never say. You couldn't possibly be any more beautiful." Falls out of my mouth before I even realise what I'm saying and I can immediately feel my cheeks burn, Brittany's looking at me with a smile playing on her lips and her head tilted to the side. I clear my throat, scratch the back of my neck and walk over to her.  
"It's uh...it's a musical pillow. You know how I sometimes sing to you while we go to sleep? Well when I'm not here you can plug your iPod into this pillow and listen to music when you're trying to get to sleep."  
"This. Is. AMAZING!" She grins and hugs the pillow to her chest.  
"Isn't it? You have one more thing. Here." I hand Brittany her birthday card which has her other present inside. I watch as she slowly opens it and eyes it's contents.  
"San!" She screams as she bounces up and down. Inside her card was a ticket to go and see her favourite singer in the whole wide world, Beyonce.  
"I love Beyonce! She's my favourite singer in the whole wide world!" Told you.  
"I know she is. That's why we have to go."  
"Thank you so much Santana." She says as she gives me another hug.  
"You're so very welcome Brittany."

A little while later we're on the floor in Brittany's room watching a DVD. I'm sitting on the beanbag and Brittany's sitting with her back against the bed.  
"POPCORN!" Brittany screamed and I shit myself, jumping up causing some of the popcorn in my lap to go flying everywhere. I turned to glare at Brittany who was sitting laughing.  
"You want some popcorn?" I smirked.  
"Yup." She said still grinning.  
"Well here you go." I literally rolled over to her and squashed a hand full of popcorn into her mouth, which inevitably led to a full blown popcorn fight.  
"After all of that I really want some popcorn." I said to her as I shook some out of my tshirt.  
"Come and get it then." Brittany said as she picked up a piece and placed it between her lips. I smirked at her and then crawled over to her spot on the floor and sat in her lap facing her. I leaned in and slowly covered her lips with my own, quickly claiming the popcorn. I didn't remove my lips though, I kept them there for a little while longer, moving them ever so slightly against hers as I felt her do the same. Once I had savoured the saltiness of the popcorn and the sweetness of her lipsmackers I pulled back with a 'pop' for good measure.  
"Best popcorn ever." I said as I sat back down where I came from.  
"Mmmm definitely. I'm getting tired, can we sleep?"

After we had gotten changed and brushed our teeth, we got into bed. It wasn't even midnight yet but I was beat. We lay facing each other as Brittany began talking.  
"Thank you San, for the presents, for the flowers, for being here tonight." She whispers to me. For some reason when we're in bed we always feel the need to whisper, even if 5 minutes before we were talking at the top of our voices, as soon as we get into bed we tone that shit down.  
"Of course. It's not much, and I wish I could have done more for you."  
"It was much, it was more than enough. You've made this the best birthday I've ever had."  
"You deserve it, I'd give you the world if I could."  
"San...I'm sorry for not inviting you today."  
"Britt, we talked about this. It's okay."  
"I know we did, but it's not okay. You stood up to your bitch of a friend at school for me, and I couldn't do the same for you, there's nothing okay about that. You treat me so much better than anyone ever has, you're the most important person in my life, I'm sorry if I made you feel otherwise. I'm so fucking sorry."  
"I get it. I mean, yeah, of course I was hurt, but I understand, you know? And it's done and dusted. I'm here with you, and that's all that matters now. You're my favourite person in the world and I would have been here with you on your birthday, no matter what." I say as I look into her eyes and my right hand squeezes her hip. Brittany strokes some hair away from my face and leans in and kisses me slowly. I part my lips and sigh into her mouth as lips dance with lips. We pull apart and lean our foreheads together.  
"I'm so happy right now."  
"I am too Britt. This summer is gonna be un-fucking-believable."


End file.
